undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Conner Kilderry (Extinction)
|status = Deceased |age = 48 |born = 1985 |origin = Cherry Hill, New Jersey |gender = Male |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |hair color = Brown |centric = |relations = (Brother) (Wife) (Son) (Son) |eye color = Blue |first appearance = |last appearance = |death = Suicide by tricking Nadine into shooting him |life span = Chapter 1 - Chapter 60}} |songlink = Broken Crown}} Conner Kilderry was the protagonist of Extinction. A broken man whose mentality has slipped into oblivion following his failure to protect his family, Conner is the shell of his former self. Following the collapse of his family, Conner headed down a path of murder and stealing before his self-isolation in the Boston ruins. Conner's daily life of survival is turned upside down when a young boy stumbles into his life. Initially using the boy for his own selfish purposes, Conner came to care for the young boy and see him as a chance for "redemption". During their encounters with The Father, Conner chose to stop running from his own reality and chose to save Ash over escaping the camp. Their continued journey on the road, combined with the new faces they continued to meet, forced Conner to continue to confront his own past and demons. Overcome by guilt he tried to have Ash kill him after coming clean about killing his father, but Ash's mercy forced Conner to overcome "Shane" and continue to survive, in hopes of finding peace. Upon their settlement in Delaware, Conner isolated himself to the role of a farmer. Strained from Ash, Conner worked on finding peace and living a pacifistic lifestyle. His time at the zone led to Conner slowly rebuild himself, including forming friendships with other survivors such as Shannon. The fall of the safe-zone allowed Conner to rebuild his relationship with Ash, but at the cost of Conner forced to abandon his pacifist. During their harsh winters travel, Conner continued to grow as a person, forming a fatherly bond with Nadine. However, Conner's new life clashed with his past upon their meeting with the Blackheart cult, led by his own son Vincent, whom he abandoned years prior in a moment of weakness. Conner's time as a prisoner to the cult had a profound effect on him. Forced to embrace the devil inside him to survive their "games", Conner realized that "Shane" was not to blame for all his mistakes--instead, Conner was his own villain who enjoyed hurting others and never loved others yet demanded love from them. Wanting to believe himself not beyond saving, Conner unsuccessfully tried to help his son. During their escape, Conner couldn't bring himself to kill his own son, and the duty was carried out by rival Joel Grayson, who Conner was forced to betray in order to escape alive. Despite their freedom from the cult, Conner's psych was damaged due to believing himself damned. His relationship with others kept him from grounded, despite the deeds he was forced to commit during their group's journey across the East Coast. Following their arrival in Florida, they settled at a pier that ferries people to safe-zones outside the country. With safety so close, Conner allowed himself to move past his family and accept his new one. Following their defeat of revenge fueled bandits, led by Joel, Conner was--for once--hopeful of the future. However, Conner's desire for a family led him to being oblivious of Ash's psychotic break. With Ash jailed and talks about putting him to death, Conner realizes his new "family" is about to break apart. Kidnapping Nadine and Shannon, he breaks Ash out and escapes the zone to protect his family. Despite his drive to keep his family alive, history repeated itself following the deaths of Shannon and Ash. Finally accepting his insanity and how he was beyond rehabilitation, Conner was unable to cope and tricked Nadine into killing him, ending his suffering. His legacy lived on through Nadine, who despite arriving outside the country, fell down her own hole of insanity, including envisioning Conner as her own "devil", just as Shane was to Conner. Overview Broken down piece by piece over the years, Conner is the shell of a once great man. Haunted by those he failed to save, Conner has isolated himself from the world. The prolonged isolation has given Conner quirks in his personality such as stubbornness, dry and morbid humor and an overall disliking of people, believing them to be responsible for ruining his life. These trust issues make Conner a difficult man to work with, which is fine by Conner's book, who always preferred the lone wolf type way. He is a valuable man to be on terms with, however, due to great crafting and survival skills. These skills mark him as a dangerous enemy who holds nothing back when confronted. Beneath the image of the brutal man is a man of emotional turmoil. Survivors guilt, regret and depression have taken form in Conner's heart, giving him that of a secret death wish. His will to live, however, coincides that wish and leads to many struggles whether he should continue the cycle of pain. It is this cycle of pain that has sent Conner's mind into oblivion, where he struggles between the lines of sanity. Despite his antics and overall life, Conner refuses to believe he is truly insane, and struggles to tell himself he is a sane human being. With his worst fear becoming like his older brother, it is the struggle of sanity that doubts Conner, as well of the question of good/bad, for despite his sins he continues to tell himself he is a good man. Whatever the truth may be, Conner denies it and accepts his own truth. Arc Killed Victims *Shane Kilderry (Prior to story) *Ms. Whiskers (Sanity) *Josh (Born to Run) *Lucy (A Life of Fear) *Cole (The Devil and the Demon) *"Ghost Shane" (Book 2) *Oliver Warner (Book 4) *Joel Grayson (Book 5) *Kim Coleman (Book 5) *Himself (Caused, Book 5) *Numerous amount of men, women and children *Numerous amount of infected Appearances Trivia *Special thanks to KP for the badass gif! *In the original version, Conner was older and had an overall different arc, although their personalities remain similar; however, the current version has much more depth than the old one ever did. **While the idea of "redemption" is mocked in this version of the story, in the original version Conner would've found a form of it. After making tons of mistakes, especially after the death of Ash, Conner would have sacrificed himself to allow a pregnant Nadine and the others escape a group of mad scientists in the last issue. The final scene of that story would of been an infected Conner roaming the streets. *Despite being the protagonist of the series, Conner can just as equally be considered the antagonist. *Conner, during the phase of the original Extinction, was featured in the first UFSW Hunger Games. He was the runner up of the 48-manned game and could be considered one of the main antagonists. **For info on his time in the games see his contestant page here. *Conner appears as a minor character in Among Damned Civils. See his page here for info on his role. *In a total coincidence of course, Conner shares the same name and portrayer of another character on the wiki. *In the 2013 Awards Conner, during the original Extinction, won Outstanding Character Introduction and Outstanding Character Background. ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antihero Category:Fgts Category:Gif Sex by KP Category:Crazy Ass Wyet People Category:Antagonists